The Cupid for Lesbian Fiction Characters
by MaxValentine
Summary: This is actually more of a original fanfic. Summary- Hi I'm Max Valentine and I'm the Cupid for lesbian fiction characters. Sounds fun huh? Well it is, sometimes. Anyways, this is my story of how I became the Cupid for lesbian fiction characters and my adventures of being the Cupid.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first fanfic. That means if I made any mistakes please tell me. This story is original work, the only thing I'm going to use from the vampire diaries is Elena and Katherine, maybe the universe later on for flashbacks. And I don't own the vampire diaries or its characters. Oh and Elena & Katherine don't come into the story until later on. **

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Hi i'm Max Valentine and this is my story. First let me tell you a little about me. Well you already know my name so we're half way there. Ok, so i'm transgender, which is that I was born female but want to be a guy. Well I am a guy but I wasn't when this story started, you'll understand better after I tell you the beginning. Well I think I'm done, oh right I forgot to tell you I'm the Cupid for lesbian fiction characters, sounds really cool right? Well it is, sometimes. So here's the beginning of my story, oh and thanks for hearing or reading my story.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I was in my room getting ready for bed when I felt this gust of cold wind, giving me goosebumps. I looked around me and there was nothing. The window isn't open and my fan's not on, "That's weird." I whisper. Maybe it was one of the cats, oh well time for bed, I thought. I get in bed and turn off the lamp that's in my room, then I fall slowly into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys so here is chapter 2. Sorry if chapter 1 was to short they do get longer I promise. Don't forget to give me any feedback if I need it or just comment on how I'm doing on my first fanfic. And chapter 3 will be coming out tomorrow and maybe chapter 4.**

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Hey, Wake Up!" Someone yelled. I sit up startled and look around. On my left is a women who has on all black clothing, like S.W.A.T. Teams have, and I notice I'm sitting on the bottom bunk on a bunk bed. Which I do not have in my room, I have a queen sized bed, I thought. I look more around the room and it's a small, white room with two bunk beds on the side walls, a black dresser on the back wall and a black door in the front of the room. This is so not my bedroom, I thought. "Hey kid, get up and dressed and meet me out there." The S.W.A.T. dressed women says and points to the door and is about to leave but I stop them."Hey wait." and the women stops walking and turns to me and I say "Where the hell am I?" The women stares at me for a moment and then says "don't worry kid you'll find out soon enough I promise, now get ready." Then she turns again, walks out and closes the door.

I stare at the door for few moments then looked to the back wall where the dresser is. Then I got up from the bed and walked over to the dresser and opened the first drawer. In the drawer there was some black shirts on the left and white shirts on the right. I picked up a black shirt, then pulled the second drawer open and there was black boxers on the left and white boxers on the right. I stare at them for a minute, "well I guess they really like black and white." I mumble. I pick up the white boxers and put them on top of the dresser where I put the black shirt at too. I open the third drawer and there's black on the, oh you know where and white jeans on the other side. "Hmmm." I have to think about that one, I thought. I think for a few minutes and then picked up the black jeans and put them with the other clothes I picked. I look at the last and forth drawer and whisper "let me guess, black and white stuff again." I open it and yep it's black and white high tops and socks. Well at least I don't have to chose again because one shoe is black and the other shoe is white, same with the socks. I pick them up and closed the drawer and then put them on top of the dresser with the rest of my stuff. I start to take off my shirt when I notice, "What the hell?" I yell.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So here is chapter 3. There's mention of a penis in this chapter, just warning you.**

Chapter 2: I pick them up and closed the drawer and then put them on top of the dresser with the rest of my stuff. I start to take off my shirt when I notice something, "What the hell?" I yell.

Chapter 3

I take off the rest of my shirt and look down, all I see is a flat chest and abs. Which my body doesn't have, but I do wish that it did. I don't see any scars though where my breast used to be. I look around and see a mirror on the door and I go up to it and look, it kinda looks like me but older, skinner, and a face free of acne. Even if it's not my body, "I love it!" I whisper yell. I go back to the dresser and then started taking off my pants, I looked down and- "Oh wow, that's new." -yeah, my upper body is definitely not the only thing that's changed. I grab the top of my underwear and pulled it away from my body. Yep, that's a penis attached to my body. "Wow, I'm probably really big when I'm hard." I whispered to myself. Ok, so I think that's all the changes of my body, I say in my head. To make sure I go back to the mirror and check my whole body for anymore changes, but I don't find any. I go back to the dresser to get ready. After, I look down and think, I look hot. I go to the door and opened it.

The women that was in the room before is standing on the right of the door. I really need to find out her name. She turns and looks at me and says, "Ready?" i nod and closed the door behind me. She nods, then she starts walking to the left and I follow. I look around and the walls and doors are all metal. It looks like a hallway you see in a spaceship with all the metal. There is a few people with the S.W.A.T. like outfits, and people dressed in black and white like me with them. I turn back around and looked at the women in front of me, then I asked, "So….what's your name?" She stopped and turned to look at me, then stared at me for a few moments like she was thinking if she should tell me or not. After what felt like a lifetime, but more like a few minutes she said, "M.T." Then she turned back around and started walking again.

After about a few minutes of walking we end up at the end of the hallway and turned right, into another hallway. Then we kept walking in till we stopped at the end of that hallway that had two huge doors at the end of it. M.T. knocks on the door two times and wait's, a few seconds later someone from inside the room, who sounds like a man says, "Come in."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here is Chapter 4, I know it's short but Chapter 5 is going to be 3 times longer. And we finely meet Cupid, Yay!**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Chapter 3: M.T. knocks on the door two times and waits, a few seconds later someone from inside the room, who sounds like a man says, "Come in."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

M.T. looks at me then opens one of the two huge doors and leads me into a room that looks like a office. The first thing I notice is a guy in a suit, with shaggy hair, some stubble on he's face and a pink tie sitting at a desk in the middle of the room doing what looks like paperwork. M.T. clears her throat and the guy looks up. "Oh, hello, welcome." The guy says and grabs all the papers in front of him and puts it to the side on his desk. He then stands up and waves his hands in front of the desk, where there's two chairs at. "Please, sit down." M.T. does what he says and walks over to the chairs and sits down in the chair on the right, after I watch M.T. sit down, I follow and walk to the other chair and sat down on it. The guy watches us sit down and when we're both sat down on the chairs, he nods and sits down himself. He looks at us for a few moments then turns to look at M.T. "Hello, M.T." He says to her, she nods as a greeting back. He then turns to me and says, "Hello Max, it's finally nice to meet you."

I stare at him for a few seconds, then I say. "Who are you and where the hell am I?" The guy stares at me, then blinks a couple of times and nods. He sticks he's hand out and says, "Well, my name is Cupid." I stare at his hand and then back at his face. I scrunch up my face, "Like the holiday?" I asked. He nods his head, "Yep, i'm the Cupid from Valentines day." He looks up and scrunches his eyebrows like he's thinking, "Though, I work everyday except Valentines day." He looks back down and says. He scutes froward some and leans down a little, "My birthday is actually Valentines day." He whispers like he's telling me a secret. I look at him for a few seconds, then I start to chuckle. "You sound like you think your actually 'The Cupid'." I say while laughing. He straightens back up, looks at me, furrows his brows, and tilts his head to the side. "I am 'The Cupid'." He says.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** **So I got Chapter 5 done YA!** **Sorry that it took so long but i'm back and ready to write. Man it's really late or early however you want to look at it.** **And i'm sorry that I wrote a lot about the universe I just want you guys to understand what I mean about it, so I hope you understand because the universes are** **important in the story. Ok, enjoy.**

Chapter 4: I look at him for a few seconds, then I start to chuckle. "You sound like you actually think your 'The Cupid'." I say while laughing. He straightens back up, looks at me, furrows his brows, and tilts his head to the side. "I am 'The Cupid'." He says.

Chapter 5

"Yeah, right." I say still laughing. The guy turns to look at M.T. for help. M.T. looks at him then sighs and turns to look at me. "It's true he's the real Cupid." She says while shrugging her shoulders, like that's not the weirdest thing in the world that Cupid is real. I stare at her then I turn to look at the guy, I mean Cupid. Okay, this is weird, I say in my head. I stare at him for what felt like a lifetime but was only a few minutes. "Really?" I say. He nods and mumbles, "Mhmm." My eyes widen, and I-I just can't believe that 'The Cupid' is real, I say in my head. "Wow!", I whisper. The guy, sorry, Cupid nods his head lazily, "Yep." He says. I look down and nod my head slowly, then I shoot my head up really fast and asked, "So…are you like a thousands years old?" Cupid looks at me like I offended him. "What!" Cupid grabs his face and moves his hands around his face like he's trying to find something thats on his face. "I'm not thousands of years old, do I look like i'm thousands of years old?" He says and almost shouts, then he opens a drawer from the desk and pulls out a small hand held mirror. M.T. is on my right trying to keep in her laughs but failing, and i'm not even trying to keep in my laughs. Cupid turns to look at M.T. with horror written on his face. "Do you think I look thousands of years old?" He says in a whisper. M.T. tries to stop laughing but chuckles keep escaping while she tries to say something, "N-n-n-o." M.T. sits up straighter and clears her throat. "No sir, you don't look thousands of years old, I think what Max meant is that Cupid things has been going on for thousands of years." Cupid sighs relieved and seems to relax. "Oh, okay, that makes sense." He whispered and nodded. Cupid turns to me and takes a deep breath. "Okay, so it's generations of my family, like my dad was the Cupid before me and his dad was the Cupid before him. Sometimes it's women, because I think my great grandma was the Cupid before." Cupid says.

"Okay, gotcha, but what is this place?" I say while looking around the room. Cupid opens his mouth then closed it, like a fish. "Well….uh it's….um a." Cupid mumbles while looking down. "Oh!" Cupid shoots his head up and snaps his fingers with his pointer finger up. "It's like Cupid Academy, you know where Santa has elf's I have Cupid helpers." Cupid says excited, waving his hands around while talking. I squint my eyes at him and look at him weird. "Um, okay." I say but then I remember what he said, I look at him with wide eyes. "Wait, is Santa Claus real too?" I say. Cupid looks at me and blinks. "Um, no, I don't think so." He says, then he looks up like he's thinking. "Hmmm, maybe he is, I mean i'm real so maybe Santa Claus is real too." He says while shrugging his shoulders. "Anyways, why do you have helpers for, aren't you supposed to do this by your self?" I say while looking at him in question. Cupid looks at me and says, "Well, theres to many universes for me to be at, at once. That's why I have Cupid helpers so they can be there when I can't." "Universes?" I ask. "Yeah, so like every tv show has a universe, like the Harry Potter movies theres a universe just for that. So theres a universe for every tv show, movie, and book out there. It's really cool, I've been to the Harry Potter universe before." Cupid stops and takes a deep breath and continues to speak. "But the thing is they don't know that they are in a movie, tv show or book, they think that their life is real and is reality. So the Cupid helpers and I can't tell them that they aren't really real because that would mess them up and confuse them." Cupid stops again and takes a deep breath and continues. "There are some that know that the world they live in isn't real but I only told them because I trust that they won't tell anybody of what they know, you'll probably meet some of them later, they kinda help around here sometimes. Okay, I think thats all." Cupid finely stops and takes a deep breath and sighs really loud. M.T. is on my right trying to stay awake and she looks like she's heard Cupid say this hundreds of times. I see her close her eyes and I reach over to touch her face, when I touch her finely she jumps awake in her chair. I start laughing and Cupid just looks at her, "Are you okay?" Cupid says softly to M.T. M.T. clears her throat, "Yes sir, i'm sorry." she says, looking down embarrassed. "It's okay, you've probably heard that hundreds of times." Cupid says to her softly again. M.T. looks up blushing, smiles shyly, and nods at him. Then she turns to me and she as an evil look on her face, it's kinda scaring me. "Wha- Ow!" She slaps me in the side, hard. I look over at her and her face tells me that, that was revenge for waking her up like that. But damn that hurt like hell, I say in my head, holding my side, and wincing. 


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm so sorry that this took so long. I've been working on other stories, so I kinda forgot about this story. But here it is YAY! I don't know how I feel about the intro so please tell me if I should continue like this or go back to the way it was where it just says what happened last chapter. Enjoy (:**

Max: "Hello." Max waving. "So i'm Max or future Max or is it present Max?" Max looking confused. "Well, i'm the Max who's telling you this story or the Max who's already had this in he's life. Man, talking in third person is weird. Anyways, i'm here to tell you what happened last time ( or last chapter ). What happened was that when Cupid was telling me about what the place was, M.T. was asleep so for fun I started poking her in the face to try and wake her up. When I woke her up it scared her that she jumped. And blah, blah, blah, Cupid and M.T. I think flirted a bit." Fake gags. "Then M.T. hit me, like really hard and I found out why it hurt so bad, she lifts weights everyday." Max say's shaking he's head. "God that did really hurt, just thinking about it makes my side hurt." hears noise in the background, Max turns to the the noise, then looks back. "Well I have to go but that's all anyway, so bye!" Max says really fast and rushes to the noise.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"So, why did you choose me?" I say looking at Cupid still holding my side, and glancing out of the corner of my eye at M.T. to make sure she isn't going to hurt me again. "Well, first off your last name is Valentine." Cupid says chuckling. That's true, I thought to myself and nodded. "And your a very romantic person." I look at him confused. Wait, me… romantic, ha funny. "How am I romantic? I've never dated anyone before." I say while rolling my eyes. "Well, the big stuffed teddy bear in your room that your saving for someone special says otherwise." Cupid says smirking. My eyebrows raise and my jaw drops down in surprise. M.T. starts chuckling beside me. "Oh, and the dates that you daydream about with all the romantic candles and wine even though you can't drink. So yeah your definitely romantic." Cupid say's still smirking. M.T. is full on laughing now. "H-how d-do you know that?" I stutter embarrassed.

"I'm Cupid of course I know if your romantic or not. And I knew that stuff because I had to look into you to see if your romantic and good enough to be here." Cupid says looking serious now. "And hey i'm romantic, I mean I have to be to be the cupid right?" I feel better now, and nods toward him. M.T. stops laughing after she see's Cupid looking serious. "M.T. she's like a guard because she's not romantic and that's not as fun as being a Cupid helper." Cupid say's chuckling a little. I start chuckling with him. "Ugh… whatever." M.T. mumbles while looking to side, pouting, and her arms crossed. "I'm joking." Cupid says at M.T. and stares at her. M.T. looks back at him, they both stare into each others eyes and both smile shyly. 'Oh hell, are you serious!' I roll my eye's. After what felt like a lifetime I clear my throat to get their attention. They both snap out of it and look at me. "Hmm, oh i'm sorry." Cupid says and looks down embarrassed. M.T. just glares at me, which I glare back at.

Cupid stands up. "Okay, let's go show you around." He says while he clapped he's hands together. Me and M.T. stop glaring at each other, and turn to look at Cupid when he starts talking. "Sure." I say and stand up from the chair I was sitting on. M.T. rolls her eyes and stands up too. Cupid nods then moves to the door and opens it. We follow him and walk out the door. Cupid walks out after us and closes the door then locks it. 


	7. AN

This is just an author's note, not an update. I'm sorry for that, if you were hoping for an update. I wanted to let you guys know that I will be changing the story. The idea is going to be the same, a Cupid for lesbian fiction characters. But I'm redoing the whole story and changing a few things. It's going to be like those choose your own adventures stories, but instead it's a choose your own ship story. I think I have gotten better at writing, I'm not good but I'm not bad either, well not as bad as this story. It was my first story, so of course it was really bad. But hopefully it will be better. For when I'm going to be changing it, I don't exactly know. I'm working on another story right now, but I'm not abandoning this one. Though this story may never end, and if it does it's probably going to be turning into a sequel. There's a lot lesbian fiction characters out there that need a Cupid. I hope to see (not see) you soon.


End file.
